loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Madagascar
LoganWorm's Survivor: Madagascar is the second season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 24th, 2013. They were evaluated until June 15th, 2013 and the cast was chosen. The cast was announced on June 22nd, 2013 and the game premiered the next day on June 23rd, 2013. It was set in the Anjanaharibe-Sud Reserve in Madagascar. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Sambava and Andapa, two cities in the Sava region of Madagascar. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the 10 castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Lakota. Castaway Andrew Dono quit after 21 days of competition which left only the core nine of the game. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ?-? vote. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the game of a lifetime. Heading into the lands of Madagascar they were headed to a desolate area with barely any water and lots of wildlife. For the next thirty nine days they would have to survive the wilderness and each other. The game began with a classic Pass-the-torch challenge. Sambava began with a lead, but Andapa quickly passed them. At the end both tribes were neck-in-neck, but Oobitha failed to pass the torch to Tyler to finish the challenge, costing Samabava the challenge. At tribal council the tribe decided to make a non-unified decision to vote out Oobitha was some votes for Boo, Brendan, and Ronnie surfacing. On Day 3, Oobitha became the first person voted out of the game. With fifteen left, Sambava was down a member, but their hopes weren't up to win a challenge yet. Some on the tribe viewed the tribal council as a positive, so they could make the tribe stronger. Tribe life at Andapa was looking good with an astounding shelter built and a lot of people putting work into the camp. Food was about even on both tribes. Heading into the immunity challenge, the castaways had to strategize to push a rock to a finish line. While it seemed like Andapa's strategy was in order, Sambava gained a quick lead and then won immunity. At tribal council the tribe spoke with unity saying that it was an obvious decision. The vote also proved this when it came out unanimously. On Day 6, Sally was voted out of the game. Fourteen were left and Sambava and Andapa were now even with seven members each. The questions in each tribe's mind was, "which tribe is more strong?". Andapa had had a totally unified vote where Sambava didn't, but challenge strength appeared to become even. Life at camp was slowly getting worse in one sense because there were less food, but better since less people were there to eat the food. Going to the immunity challenge it seemed like both tribes had strategies to win the challenge, but no leader emerged from Sambava and they didn't work together as a cohesive group to win the challenge, so this lead Andapa to win immunity. At tribal council people like Brendan said it was an obvious choice and others said it was time to get rid of threats. The votes were skewed once again, even worse than the last tribal council they encountered, with five people receiving at least one vote. On Day 9, Joshie was voted out of the tribe with only three votes cast against him. Sambava was only down one, so the tribe had hope. Andapa was ready for the next challenge, but some members had wondered about what would happen if they went to tribal council again. Sambava seemed to have a slightly worse food problem than Andapa did. At the challenge, Andapa seemed to become a force to be reckoned with when they correctly pieced together their story, worked together, and answered the question correctly. Heading back to tribal council, Sambava had not seen a vote for less than four people before and many people thought different things would happen. In the end, a tied vote between Brendan and Tyler caused a revote. On Day 12, Brendan was voted out of the tribe. With twelve left, it had seemed like Sambava was slowly beginning to lose hope as Andapa seemed like an unbeatable tribe. Sambava's win seemed as if it was almost non-existent. Camp life at Sambava began to seem empty with only five remaining castaways while Andapa began to catch more food in addition to their rice and it seemed like a real good society. At the challenge Andapa once again came out on top against Sambava when the tribes played a game of Tug of War and Andapa tugged the rope right out of Sambava's hands. At tribal council the general consensus was that the tribe hadn't made great decisions so far and that the next vote would probably also be a bad one. The tribal council seemed to be a repeat with a tied vote between Boo and Tyler. On Day 15, Boo met the same fate as Brendan when he was voted out on the revote. Only eleven remained and Sambava had only four left on their tribe. A win was needed for them and food was getting dangerously scarce. Andapa had been catching more and more food and seemed to only be getting stronger. Their only negative was Sally and they had gotten rid of her on Day 6. Going into the challenge Sambava had low hopes of winning, but were determined. When Jordyn had slipped up for Sambava, it allowed Andapa to win their final immunity challenge sending Sambava to tribal council for their fifth time this season. At tribal council Jordyn said for the tribe to vote for him because it would better all of their chances and he had lost most of the challenges for him. Ronnie also said he was voting for Jordyn. On Day 18, a surprise blindside sent Tyler home on a 3-1 vote. When ten remained the tribes merged into one. They named their tribe Lakota, meaning friend and ally. Everyone seemed to be getting fairly aquainted and the food situation was going to get a little worse for Andapa since Sambava hadn't eaten in quite a while. Sambava moved into Andapa's camp for having only three members. At the first individual immunity challenge, Mykel won immunity. Strategizing began and Andapa members were getting paranoid with their big gap in numbers as was Sambava for being in the minority. Questions began and people began to think of what to do. In the end, no one was voted out as Andrew decided to quit the game for personal reasons at tribal council. Nine remained and the three Sambava members were still in their same position, or that's what it at least seemed. Camplife was still amazingly nice since voting hadn't been tested yet and no enemies made. Food was still in great condition. Heading out to the challenge over half of the tribe attempted to find a treasure and win the necklace at tribal council, but Mykel once again won individual immunity. At camp, Jake got an injury from tripping and falling. He was evaluated to be okay, but he would have some limitations for a while. At tribal council all Andapa members spoke as if it was obvious what was going to happen; a Sambava member would go home. Sambava spoke that anything could happen and Ronnie even made an open invitation to invite people to vote with Sambava instead of voting out one of them. On Day 24, Tom was blindsided when two Andapa members flipped and sent him to become the first jury member. With eight left the Andapa tribe lived in shock off of Tom's vote out. Camp life began to get a little harder with Mykel saying he was going to be next and people breaking down. Food was beginning to become scarce, but everyone was able to eat enough to survive. At the challenge it was very close between Jordyn and Mykel, but Mykel managed to win his third individual immunity answering trivia questions. At tribal council Link said that it looked as if Nick and him were on the outs since Erik and Ethan had flipped according to him. He said it made more sense to try to get people to flip against the alliance that was running things rather than Nick or himself. On Day 27, Link was sent out on a 5-2-1 vote and became the second jury member. Seven left and the alliance that was formed days earlier began to almost be the only ones left. Camplife was just quiet with everyone just sitting and eating. Rice became the castaway's only food source as all of their meats and rewards had been fully consumed by this point. Jake's injury had healed and the castaways were suffering from cold nights and even hotter days in the deserts of Madagascar. At the immunity challenge, Mykel fought hard again as he felt he was on the outs, but lost to Jake who had just recovered from his injury and scored over 100K in a matching game. With Jake having individual immunity, it had seemed obvious at tribal council that Mykel was going according to Mykel, but when the votes were read it was a close vote between Mykel and Jordyn, with Mykel finally getting voted out on Day 30 becoming the third jury member. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Sambava and Andapa. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Lakota. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three additional votes were cast against Brendan during a tie-breaker vote. Three additional votes were cast against Boo during a tie-breaker vote. One additional vote was cast against Tyler during a tie-breaker vote. Zero additional votes were cast against Tyler during a different tie-breaker vote. The Game 'Episode 1: '"This is Strictly Personal" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch ''- Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2: "I'm Voting YOU Out" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Both tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. 'Episode 2 ' 'Episode 3: '"Should Be Unanimous" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The tribe with the better flag would win immunity. 'Episode 3 ' 'Episode 4: '"Have Fun in Life" *Immunity Challenge: Ancient Legend ''- Both tribes would receive bits about an ancient story from Madagascar. At the end of the story, they got a few minutes to discuss it. Then, a question was asked about the story and the tribe that got it right first won immunity. 'Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"Boggles the Mind" *Immunity Challenge: Tug of War ''- Both tribes had to tug on their rope to get the other tribe to let go of the rope. The tribe that had no members left on their rope lost and the tribe that remained grip on their rope would win immunity. 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6: "Vote For Me" *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble ''- Both tribes had to have their members separately unscramble a word or phrase related to the past season of Survivor or to regular Survivor rules. The tribe that unscrambled the most words correctly in total would win immunity. 'Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"Stick to the Core" *Immunity Challenge: Safari Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8: "Hit You Like a Freight Train" *Immunity Challenge: Treasure Hunt ''- The castaways had to search for buried treasure out on the safari. The treasures were buried by the producers. The castaway who found the most treasures in a certain amount of time or found the most to where they could not be mathematically beaten won individual immunity. 'Episode 9: '"Your Tribe Has Spoken!" *Immunity Challenge: ''Past Knowledge ''- The castaways had to answer questions about ''Survivor: Tonga, and if they answered a question correctly first, they scored a point. The person with the most points at the end of twelve questions won individual immunity. 'Episode 10: '"Against the Snack Pack Alone" *Immunity Challenge: Indian Jewels ''- The castaways had to play a matching game from Zwooper and then submit their best score. The person with the highest score won individual immunity. 'Episode 11: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: ''TBD - '' Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Andrew quit the game. Twists 'Back to Basics: The season had no twist and was based on the original Survivor: Borneo format. Trivia *TBA References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Immunity Idol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Necklace.JPG|Individual immunity necklace